


Blue Lips

by chesapeake ripoff (turnofthesentry)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Biting, F/M, Pegging, Power Play, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnofthesentry/pseuds/chesapeake%20ripoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Osborn and June Covington can finally touch each other. Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lips

It _wasn't_ just like in prison, or certainly not the _last_ time in prison. Norman Osborn and June Covington kissed aggressively, all conceit and pent up sexual tension warring against each other's mouths. Norman's hands got lost in her hair and he grinned against her lips, purring her name with that familiar trill of ownership one might use when admiring a car. 

June's teeth grazed his lips, though not enough to cut. She could be toxic when she wanted to, but the last thing she wanted to do right now was leave him breathless with her poison. That was _easy._ It wasn't sporting. Besides, Norman was useful, and he used his tongue better than _most_ men. 

"Norman," she murmured, when he edged his hands to her hips, up her shirt. Eager, he was, though he somehow managed not to be vulgar about it. June moved her own hands down his hips slowly, her long fingers gripping his butt and squeezing it. He didn't tense away from her touch; if anything it encouraged his own. He kissed her possessively, moving his hands to her face so his thumbs could press her cheeks and the skin beneath her eyes. It would be unnerving if June was the type to feel threatened, that feeling that he might attempt to gouge out her eyes. She just smiled and gave him an "Ah," through her parted lips. 

As he moved his mouth across her face to her neck, licking and nipping with full intent to mark, June pushed him backwards with her long fingers on his chest, edging him toward the sprawling bed. It was of course immaculate; if he ever slept in it, it didn't show. Norman pulled back, running his tongue over his lips. 

"I'm going numb already," he taunted, voice low, tangling his fingers into her hair again. "Victory does that -- overwhelms the senses." He took one of her hands in his and kissed the fingers. "Overpowers the mind. Stimulates the body…" 

"Oh, _stop."_ June bit his lower lip, pulling on it as she pulled his belt open one-handed. He leaned back onto the bed and she climbed on top of him, pinning him with her knee. 

"What are you doing?" Norman raised his eyebrow, looking up at June with amusement mixed with real confusion; he bared his teeth just slightly to give June a hint of authority in his question. She put her finger on his lips and slipped his pants down. Defiantly, he licked her finger. "Well?" 

"I thought our first real time should be special," she said, stroking his face and taunting his cheek with a light brush of fingernail. "Memorable." 

"You underestimate my memory," he hissed. He could feel that she was wearing something under her skirt; it pressed into his thigh as she leaned between his legs. 

"But not your flexibility… right?" She smiled, cutting. Norman bared his teeth more before he ran his tongue across his lips again, his eyes fixed on her face. He sneered. 

"I never claimed to be flexible," he said, wriggling beneath her to adjust himself better. "Rather, I'm pretty _stubborn."_

"Adventurous, then," June said flippantly, her hands on his knees. "Unless you're afraid." 

"I'm not," he said, his chest tightening at the thought. _Scared,_ he thought. _What a joke. Try getting impaled by sharp steel moving 50 miles per hour through the heart before talking to me about fear, try--_ "You could barely even call this _adventurous,_ June."

"Well, good. Should be a piece of cake, then, mm? Maybe even a walk down memory lane." June leaned over Norman again, kissing him along his neck and jaw. He hissed and bucked his hips against her, moving his hand to her waist. He dugs his fingers into her hips. 

"Don't get vulgar," he said, tilting up her chin with his other hand so as to lick her neck. 

June's hands moved against Norman's bare thighs, and she leaned her hips against his so she could push up her skirt. When she touched Norman's thighs again her fingers were wet. 

"You first," June whispered, and Norman kissed her and groaned against her mouth as she pushed her fingers -- one, then two -- into him. He bit at her lips and she exhaled with pleasure. 

After a few minutes had passed Norman bucked against June again, impatiently. He pulled her close to him using his hands and his legs, wrapping them around her waist. He exhaled, licking his lips again and tasting the residue of her lipstick, still imagining a numb tingling on them. Smirking, June dug her fingernails into his hips when she finally removed her fingers and thrust into him to the hilt, their torsos meeting. 

Norman's jaw clenched. _"Agh,"_ he hissed, bucking his hips back, sitting up on his elbows so he could tear open her shirt at the collar, squeezing his hands around her breasts. June made a soft noise, letting her eyes drift closed for a brief moment while she enjoyed the feeling of Norman's nails, then his tongue. 

"Good," June said, moving herself against him and letting him cup her chest in his warm palms. She thrust her hips again, and again, harder each time, and he moved his mouth off her, panting hard and groaning _"Doctor."_

"Careful, Norman, one might think you're enjoying it." 

"Doctor," Norman panted, taking June's chin in his hand and kissing her again, moving his other hand around her waist to grip her bottom tightly. "You know I don't _do_ things I don't _enjoy."_

She bit down on his lip again.

"We are so alike. Your lips are turning blue, darling."


End file.
